Torchwood
by MutantLeopard
Summary: Before the Royal Wedding, before Twilight Sparkle was taken as Celestia's apprentice, a newborn filly is stolen from the hospital in Cloudsdale!Grown now, Torchwood knows nothing but her life as a Changeling. But with The Changeling Queen still at large,the entire fate of Equestria now lies in this young mare's hooves. M because I get carried away. Possible character death.


**This is just something random that I threw together out of sheer boredom. I don't know if it will be a success, because I'm still getting used to the ropes of being a Brony. And know nothing about the fandom thus far. My friend introduced me to MLPFiM, so cu dose to him. I hope that we will be friends for many years to come.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the MLPFiM characters, or anything else that has to do with the show (even the tiny, shriveled apple tree in the background that nobody knows exists)**

**I only own my lovely little OC, Torchwood.**

**Please enjoy :) **

* * *

Her entire life, for as long as she could remember, was dreadfully dull. She had no real friends. The closest thing to friends that she had were the Cangelings, they ignored her, and as the passed her by they whispered insults and curses. They all hated her. She couldn't understand why they did, and why they never bothered talking to her in a friendly manner. What was so different about her to make every Changeling in the hive hate her. They were happy and social among themselves, but why not include her?

_Surely,_ She thought, _there must be some other soul out there that would want to be friends with me...? _

Her lonely life continued on for years. Without a friend in the world, young Torchwood learned along with the other young Changeling's her age, completely oblivious to the obvious differences between her and her school mates.

* * *

One day, while running about outside the Hive, Torchwood, for the very first time, saw her reflection in a puddle. She wasn't thin and black with transparent wings. She didn't have electric blue eyes, or holes in her hooves. She truly was different, different with a soft golden coat and a silver mane with a single brown stripe running through it. Different with no fangs and a soft muzzle. What she assumed were her ears were strange as well.

She truly was ugly, it was no question why the Changelings hated her. She was so different, so bizarre. Changelings didn't like different, they like similar, it was their way. What was she then? If not one of them? Her ears drooped, and with slight hesitation, she turned to look at her side. Wings, she had wings. Not the same though, they were feathered, and, kind of pretty. But unacceptable.

Disgusted with her new found discovery, Torchwood returned to the Hive, and went straight to her mother, if that's what she could be called anymore.

_What am I?_ She thought, slowing down to a slow walk as she neared some Guards. _If they knew how different I was, why wouldn't they say anything? Why would they allow such a disgusting creature to live among their ranks for so long. What is my purpose? What am I worth? _

She by-passed the guards and went straight to her "mother".

Suddenly gaining confidence, Torchwood walked directly up the Queen Chrysalis and demanded :"What am I?"

Queen Chrysalis turned, green eyes briefly alight with anger. "Whatever do you mean?" She asked, all signs of anger vanishing. She wrapped a foreleg around Torchwood and nuzzled her.

"What am I? I'm different than everyone else, I have wings, but they're different. My mane is different. I have golden coat, you don't. Why am I different?"

Queen Chrysalis sighed, and was silent for a moment. "You have much to learn, however, for now you must know that you are not a Changeling. You are a Pegasus from Cloudsdale. Everything else you will learn with time."

The Queen released Torchwood and sent her on her way. For the moment, Torchwood was satisfied. Not exactly realizing how dumb she had been to not ask more questions about her beginning. But Torchwood had a breezy personality, and wasn't always thinking what needed to be thought at the right time.

* * *

Only a few days later, Queen Chrysalis had an announcement to make to the colony: "Princess Celestia, and Canterlot's royal guards have begun to search for us nearby this area, it is time for us to leave here, and find somewhere else to reside for the time being."

Torchwood was only half listening to the rest of what the Queen had to say, because she realized that despite going and exploring occasionally outside, she had never left the Hive before. This was going to be an adventure, she didn't know if she liked adventure yet.

She mostly stayed out of the way as the rest of the colony packed up what they needed. A guard came by and gave her a saddle bag in which to put her few belongings. She sighed as she looked around the place, it was so empty now. All that she had ever known was soon to be gone. Her ears drooped and she let out a loud sigh, things would be so different now.

They traveled in groups, Torchwood was sent to go with the first group, and as they flew away from their old home, she couldn't help but allow a tear or two to escape.

Large black thunderclouds were accumulating above, and thunder rumbled from somewhere within.

Suddenly, lightning struck out, and a Changeling not three a head of Torchwood, dropped like a stone out of the sky. She shrieked and barreled right as another bolt hit directly to her left. Her wings beat faster and she sped up. She was close to the front of the group now, only a little bit further...

A paralyzing shock ran through every inch of her body. Her wings snapped shut and she plummeted from the sky. The strange nearly painless shock taking her away from consciousness.

* * *

**Hoped you liked this first chapter, it was a bit all over the place, but I was making up this chapter as I went along. It was intended to be a bit of background for Torchwood. Nothing more, however, the background will come into play later. If I decide to finish it, that is.**

**PLEASE leave a review! I just love them so much. Even if they are very hateful criticism, I enjoy know where I can improve, and where I can loosen the reigns a bit. **

**By the way, this is my FIRST EVER pony fanfic. So keep that in mind if you are going to comment about my terminology or such things. **


End file.
